Midnight Musings
by DevilFireEyes
Summary: This is a Seamus/Harry fic. Both wish they could be normal yet realize with the help of eachother that they don't have to be. Oh and as for Insanity Hogwarts and Purple it is more than likely discontinued. For now...


            Seamus stared out his dormitory window watching the quiditch practice below. Watching Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter, whom virtually every girl in Hogwarts either had a crush on now, or had one at some point. For the first and only time in his life Seamus wished he were a girl. Then he would be normal in the way he felt. He might have a chance, how ever slim with the green -eyed boy.

            He didn't know when he'd realized that he was in love with Harry. It might have been first year, when the boy-who-lived was so down to earth and shy, not at all what Seamus had expected. Perhaps second year when he'd heard the whispers of Ron and Harry late at night, wondering why everyone was so afraid of him, when one of his best friends was a muggle. Or third year, Harry had been almost as obsessed as Oliver Wood in his determination to win the Quiditch Cup. 

            The torment of this all though, came full swing in fourth year. Seamus had wanted to kill Ron for being such a jerk to Harry. It was like he didn't know his own best friend. He wanted to take Harry in his arms and tell him Ron was crazy. He knew Harry would have done the same, only without the holding in the arms. There was almost no doubt Harry was strait. How could he not be, with even Pansy Parkinson wanting him? If by some chance he were gay it would be a sure disappointment for the female population of Hogwarts. Seamus laughed to himself at this hopeless thought. Now Seamus was in his fifth year and nothing at all was in any possible way making sense.

            "What ya thinking about?" Dean asked entering the dorms. It had to be around eight thirty or so, still early.

"Nothing,"

"You skipped dinner you know. I know for a fact my crazy Irish friend that this never happens unless you're A) depressed B) studying like mad for a test or C) someone died. All of these are quite rare,"

"Just wanted some time to myself that's all,"

            Dean followed Seamus's gaze out of the window, noting how his friend's eyes unconsciously followed a certain player. He sighed, the poor kid, "You know you're hopeless don't you?"

"How so?"

"In love with Harry," 

"I am not in love with him," Seamus tried to sound sure but failing.

"Just be careful alright? I don't want you getting hurt. Look what happened with me and Ginny Weasley," Seamus winced. In September Dean had asked Ginny out without Ron's permission. It took Fred and George three hours to get him sedated on one of their more useful mints. Ginny still wasn't speaking to Ron, and she couldn't speak to Dean.

            "It won't be like that. I doubt he's even... you know,"

"Which makes this all the more depressing. Find someone else. One of the Weasley twins perhaps. Saw Lee Jordan crying the other day. That must mean George is fair game,"

"You did not," Seamus laughed.

"True, but see now you're cheered up enough to come be Ginny's and mine chaperone incase someone sees us in the library,"

"I doubt any of the dream team besides Hermione uses that on a regular basis. She'd keep a secret,"

"Suit yourself, but when I come up here tonight I want to see you hyper and babbling in Gaelic,"

"Yes Sir,"

"That's a good boy," and with that Dean left Seamus to his thoughts. 

            Two hours later Harry came in, surprisingly alone.

"Hey," said Seamus smiling, "Where's the rest of you?...No offense,"

"Non taken. He's out killing Fred and George. They were trying to use the bludgers as quaffles for a sort of odd practice in accuracy. That didn't go over well with Ron," Harry laughed and sat down opposite Seamus on the small bench by the window.

"Are Ron and Hermione together or near it?" Seamus asked after a pause. Oddly enough Harry laughed ruefully.

"It was quite sad. Ron asked her out finally but she went all red and said that she couldn't. She just didn't like him in that way. He was like a brother. She told me later that she knew Ron liked her, and she'd tried to feel the same but couldn't. It was sad for the poor bloke,"  
 "Ouch,"

"Yeah, so are Ginny and Dean still...?"

"I don't know if I should tell you considering you're best friends with Ron and all,"

"No fear I won't tell. There are some things the guy just needs to be in the blue about,"

"Then yeah they are. Dean wanted to bring me with as a decoy but it was kind of a staring at the wall trying not to think kind of night,"

" I know what you mean. Ah the benefits of quiditch, gets you too bloody tired to think about anything,"

            Seamus grinned, "Who's our competition?"

 "Slytherin as usual. Hufflepuff is alas hopeless. They've got virtually no strategy for themselves. Ravenclaw is getting there but their beaters are new and already injured,"  
 "For Slytherin I recommend diversionary tactics for all players. They can match anyone in force,"

"Good point. Thanks," Harry grinned broadly, and Seamus, trying not to blush could practically see the plans starting to run through Harry's eyes.

"No problem, hey I'm gonna get some sleep. You look like you need it too," 

"Yeah, G'night,"

"'Night,"


End file.
